I Can't Breathe!
by PetraFina
Summary: Trunks just got back from his first trip to the past. The time machine explodes by accident. Bulma says that they don't need it anyway. Trunks feels painful changes in his body, but doesn't tell Bulma. He's dying inside. Poorly written :-/ It's crap!
1. Default Chapter

I Can't Breathe!!  
  
  
  
Author Note: My Second DBZ FanFic, Yep once again my sexy Trunks is in the Spotlights! Nice .. And I'm sorry -_- It's another dramatic story with a sad ending. But I have some much inspiration inside right now.. I mean.. WOW!!  
  
Intro of the Story:  
  
It's been sixteen years since Goku died of that radical heart-virus. What a tragedy it was. Trunks just got back form his first trip to the past, he gave the antidote to Goku that Bulma was keeping for 10 years. Now the antidote is unavailable, the virus is gone for good. So they think.  
  
So why would there be a reason to make the antidote again? And besides everyone is almost dead. 18 and 17 are busy again.  
  
And as for Trunks .. I'm sorry  
  
Now let's begin shall we?? Okidoki! :D  
  
I Can't Breathe!!  
  
Chapter 1. Wreck It will you!  
  
Even though almost everything was destroyed near Capsule Corp. it still was a beautiful day. The birds were actually singing and some people even dared to walk over street. The sun was shining and kept the city warm with it's rays. It's one of those days that makes you want to say "I'm glad to be alive!" The Androids turned in to a blur. Just for one day, nobody was worrying about the futuristic Bonnie and Clyde .  
  
Well, suddenly a medium sized time warp appeared out of nowhere and blinded the whole area with it's glowing light. After a few seconds the light faded away. It wasn't a strange subject, It was the time machine with our favorite hero , the sixteen year old Trunks Briefs.  
  
The glass outlet of the machine opened and that familiar face popped out. The sunrays played with his lavender hair, making it glow. He stood there proudly with one leg at the edge. His lovely blues gazed towards the sky and his smile could fill everyone's heart with joy.  
  
He sighed and jumped out of the machine landing on his yellow boots. He stood in front of his home. Home sweet home. He was glad to be here. With those thoughts he just ran towards the door leaving the time machine behind.  
  
Once inside the house he cried out for Bulma. So much stuff he had to tell her. How beautiful she was as a teenager. How proud Vegeta was and how unbelievable Goku was.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!! Everything went okay, I gave Goku the antidote. Man what a guy! He stopped all of my sword attacks with one single fi.." Bulma entered the room with a smirk on her face. "Calm down honey, you can tell me all about it." Her green hair wrapped in a ponytail bounced slightly up and down as she walked towards her son. Her look scrolled his presence, he looked handsome as always. And that smile on his face, it seemed like he was a little kid all over again. She hugged him and pulled him towards the couch. "Now tell me about your wonderful adventure darling."  
  
Finally, Trunks thought. Man is she in for a whole hour of non stop listening. With that he placed one hand behind his neck and stared to think. Where to begin? Oh yes. "As I landed Freeza and his henchman standing were standing there looking evil as ever. I could see the surprised look on his face when his eyes met mine. He grinned and said how brave I was and how foolish my action was to actually challenge him. What arrogance! I swear I just wanted to.." The lecturing Trunks couldn't finish his sentence because a huge explosion took place. It sounded pretty close, like it was near the house. "What's that!" Bulma shouted as she got up and ran towards the window. The young Trunks ran towards the door himself pushing it open and stepping outside. When the smoke of the explosion cleared his eyes turned into huge plates. He blinked in horror as pieces of the time machine were laying everywhere. He swallowed hard and got big vertical anime stripes underneath his left eye. Oh men, he is so dead.  
  
Big angry footsteps were coming closer. Stamping and making the house shake. "TRUNKS!!!" the boy flinched and took a few paces to the front. "What do you have to say for yourself?! I told you! Always put the thing in it's capsule, always!!" She threw one look at the thousand pieces of metal that where lying all over the street. Tears started to swell up in the corners of her eyes. It has cost her three years to get this far. Making an unbelievable machine that could change history. And now, it's nothing but a piece of garbage. Not even completed.  
  
Trunks shook his fist feeling totally stupid. "I'm so sorry mom .. I.. was so exited to see you again that I wasn't thinking" Bulma just couldn't stay angry at him when he was looking like that. The same innocent face that she saw from day 1. "Knucklehead.." was all that she said with a calm intonation. Benting her knees she scooped a piece of metal that was lying underneath her feet. Her typical Bulma-look explored it. " I don't understand, It just couldn't explode by its self. That's impossible. Unless it was blown up or someone pressed the kamikaze button." She looked at Trunks who was slamming his hand against his mouth. He closed his eyes and swallowed again. "Was the kamikaze button big, yellow and central?"  
  
Bulma's dropped her gaze and closed her eyes. "You didn't.." After that she placed two fingers at the sides of her head, started massaging them. Trunks just stared. "I'm so sorry, I must have turned it on by accident when I was standing here with one .. Oh men.. I'm sorry.." A deep sigh escaped from Bulma's throat. "Trunks, you almost killed yourself. I'm glad that you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you son." She got up clapping the dust off her knees and walking towards the door. "All that matters is that you're safe and not some stupid machine is still working. You know that I love you more then anything." She passed Trunks and went inside. "We don't need it anymore anyway.. I think I'm going to lie down for a moment.." she said in a disappointing intonation. Trunks still was staring at the mess before him. "I'm such an idiot.. "  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Trunks you goofball look at that you did :p ..  
  
Ok ok end of the " humoristic " chapter. I'm writing the 2d chapter as you are reading this. It's gonna be dramatic.. I can't wait!!  
  
So please come back and read the 2d chapter kay?  
  
Arigatou! 


	2. Chapter 2: It hurts so much

Chapter 2: It hurts so much  
  
It's been a few weeks since Trunks' mistake. Oh well Bulma was right. They really didn't need the time machine anyway. Well it was handy to see if the Earth's Special Forces' battle with the Androids went okay. But that wasn't a case of life and death.  
  
Bulma was still pissed, but didn't show it. Trunks noticed it though, she send him out for grocery and other stuff he didn't have to do before. He deserved it, he thought.  
  
Now our hero was flying full speed with two grocery bags wrapped in his strong arms. They had a car, but Bulma's calculations predicted that Trunks was way faster. What was he a delivery guy? She had the right to be pissed. He screwed up her greatest achievement.  
  
Trunks shook his head and thin locks of hair got out of his face. He looked down. Still wrecked houses, blown up buildings and mollesed cars. 18 and 17's job . No time to waist, Trunks had to train. He was planning on challenging them again. But not like this, be must become stronger and powerful. Only that and his strong will, will defeat the artificial human beings.  
  
He lifted his head and looked at the long way in front of him. Man, it was kind of hot. He felt sweat drops running down his forehead. This wasn't usual , he was only carrying a couple of grocery bags. The next best thing he found himself breathing like crazy. He was having a hard time with inhaling. His speed slowed down. He closed his eyes and took some air in with his nose. He breathed out with his mouth. He repeated the exercise on his way home. Maybe he was catching a cold? It cirtantly felt like it.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Trunks' head began to spin. Definatly a cold . Just when he wanted to pick up his training scedual. He dropped the bags on the floor and leaned with one arm against the door. His other arm was clamped against his forehead. No training today just rest.  
  
After catching his breath he entered the house and placed the bags gently in the kitchen. "Here you go ma'am" he said sarcastically. Bulma didn't hear him, she was busy in her lab. Secretly trying to make another time machine.  
  
Trunks lifted his tired feet up the stairs. Now he was sauntering threw the hallways. Doors seemed far away and paintings looked vague. He blinked and finally opened his door. The room was his territory , it looked perfect. You could tell by just looking that a teenage boy is living here. Dirty clothes on the floor. Posters of half naked girls stuck on the wall and some weights. He dragged himself towards his mirror. Once looking in it he noticed some ugly bags under his eyes. Where did those came from?  
  
He frowned and took of his tank top, throwing it between the clothes. His worried eyes looked in the mirror. Exploring his own flesh. He was good built. Like a god. He also had a beautiful sixpack where you could do the wash on. But it bothered him. Something was wrong, his Saiya-Jin instinct said so. He took a deep breath and held it. His collarbones where popping out and his chest seemed like a blown up balloon. He's just seeing things.  
  
"You don't look good Trunks.."  
  
He made way towards his bed and dropped himself upon it. The bed bounced slightly. He buried his head in a white pillow and closed his tired eyes.  
  
Next Day  
  
Trunks found himself standing near a quite lake. Surrounded by green. It was a place a couple of miles away from home. He and Gohan used to train here. It was their special spot. But now it was his. His training area.  
  
He stood in a typical position, hands inside of his pockets. His gaze looked at the endless lake and the wind lifted some locks of hair up.  
  
"Let's do this!"  
  
Lightning quick fists were making combinations. Different directions. Followed by kicks and Ki-blasts. He moved in circles, his own tactic. Spinning around himself. Powerful energy draining moves filled his kata's. If you saw it you wouldn't be able to follow it. The moves were as quick as light. Things got heated up when he reached for his sword in his holster. The metal flickered when it was used. It was a beautiful sight. Sunrays reflected in the material. A sparkling sensation. But it wasn't enough, he needed to be stronger. To be stronger you have to begin with your strongest stage. Trunks stopped his moves and held his sword in his right hand. He grinned and clenched his teeth together. The other hand turned into a fist. The gravity moved its self and rocks started flying. The boys hair was waving wildly and eyes were turning green. The next best thing his hair turned into raven blond locks. He was in his Super-Saiya-Jin form which he achieved on age of thirteen. That terrible night when he lost half of his life. The event still motivates him, keeps him going. A reason for hope.  
  
He continued his kata, involving lightning fast sword cuts and powerful kicks. This continued for about seven minutes, but suddenly.  
  
A quick and sharp pain attacked his chest. He felt it immediately dropping his sword. He reached for his chest and placed a hand on his left side ,the place where his heart was beating. The pain came back like horrible stabs, hurting him over and over again. He dropped on his knees, breathing heavily. "What's going on with me.." The pain went on like a parasite wanting more and more. Eating him from side. He opened his mouth and pressed his eyes shut. His blond locks disapired which made his lavender hair hang in front of his face. "I feel like I'm dying side.." His intensive breathing made his voice raspy. "I.. I can't  
  
breathe!!" he shouted as the burning pain reached his throat. "I'm changing inside.. I feel myself change." The hand on his chest sank deeper in his flesh making him tremble. "I can't breathe!!" he helplessly shouted again. The pain didn't stop, it kept pounding on his chest like a heavy hammer. Breaking his heart in pieces.  
  
He felt himself wither like a flora sort. It was terrible, he felt overwhelmed and trapped. Darn parasite. "It causes so much pain " He fell on the floor pulling his knees close, balling his fists. "It hurts so badly, I want it to stop.." The veins on his forehead swelled up. He spoke again "My life .. "  
  
"NOOOO!!!" he shouted from the top of his lungs.  
  
Then everything turned black.  
  
Luckly for Trunks the heart-attack stopped. He didn't know that it was one. He didn't feel anything. Just terrible pain.  
  
After the parasital attack he lay in the grass unconcience, only for a couple of hours.  
  
The moment he woke up he gathered his last strength and stared flying towards his safe home.  
  
Almost collapsing against the door he got inside and bumped into an indignant Bulma. "Sorry.." he mumbled. Making his way up the stairs. "Trunks honey are you okay? You look a little pale" she said almost whispering. Trunks nodded and anwserd that he was just fine. "I had a really rough training, I'm going to lie down for a sec mom.." Bulma heard insecurity in her son's voice. "Are you sure Trunks?" He threw a look at her. Her facial expression was heart breaking. She was worried as hell. He couldn't tell her. No way! She'd be worried sick. He couldn't do that to her.  
  
I wish I could tell you about my terrible hurt. But I won't and I know that it's the right thing to do. It would hurt you from inside. I know that your love for me is strong. I won't jeperdise your peace Mom. I care too much about you.  
  
No I won't tell. It's the best thing to do. I was just maxed out. I wanted to do the impossible. If I take it easy I won't happed again.  
  
I'm just fine mother.. just fine.  
  
Trunks gave her a smile. "Yeah I'm sure.."  
  
  
  
I really hope you liked this chapter. I placed my heart in it. Making it so deep as possible. I hope It gave you something to think about.  
  
The story isn't finished. I'm still writing the final chapter. It will be here a.s.a.p .. 


	3. Chapter 3: Save him!

Chapter 3: Save him!  
  
  
  
Early morning, 8 am. Trunks was sitting behind the kitchen table , he held his head up with his arms. His head looked down and his hair hung in front of his eyes. He couldn't sleep last night , the awful pain was terrible.  
  
Why did it repeat it's self? Wasn't something like that only a one time experience? So it wasn't a cold. A cold wouldn't make him suffer so much. Leaving him breathless.  
  
Another stab pounded against his heart. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. There it was again.  
  
Stop it. You're eating me up from inside. I can't handle it. It hurts so badly.  
  
Cold sweat ran over his thick neck and continued it's path towards his spine. Trunks swallowed hard and opened his tired eyes.  
  
The pain eased up. Luckily for him.  
  
"Trunks what's happening to you??" he whispered softly.  
  
"You're up early.." a half awake Bulma was standing in the doorway. She yawned and rubbed her left eye. "This isn't part of your training is it?"  
  
Trunks looked up and faked his goodmorning smile. "Hey mom .. no it's not.." he laughed. The laughing hurt, so he stopped doing it.  
  
Bulma didn't notice her sons weaken voice, she just walked towards the fridge. Still not awake in reality. "That's nice dear.."  
  
Trunks smiled. Typical mom, missing a lot of things when she's still out. She says the silliest things.  
  
Bulma opened the fridge and took some juice. She carefully poured it in a translucent glass with a happy face on it. Putting the juice down and picking the glass up she took a sip. It tasted good. Her eyes widened. She saw Trunks looking exhausted. "Do you want some juice to? It contains good fighting spirit." She laughed softly.  
  
Trunks didn't response. It would probably hurt, some liquid down his throat. He passed.  
  
Bulma on the other hand seemed more joyful. "Now what's on the radio today"  
  
Trunks held his head straight. He was afraid that the frequency of the radio would make him feel bad. He didn't tell Bulma, so nothing kept her from switching the thing on.  
  
"We Interrupt this early morning program for the latest Android activities. The two heartless machines are terrorizing Preck Town, the center of the large city is already destroyed. The helpless victims try to escape the terror but the Androids are faster. We need help out there. I Repeat, Preck Town is under attack!!" the man on the radio sounded dead serious.  
  
Trunks slammed his fists against the table. "They're at it again!! Those animals!!" he got up and pulled his jacket of the back of another kitchen table. He was still dressed from last night. Darn sleepless night.  
  
"Oh no Trunks please don't do this again!" a freaked out Bulma shouted.  
  
Trunks on the other hand didn't care about it. He didn't care about his pain, his worried mother. Just the dying people. "I can't let them die, Mom.. I'll be okay"  
  
Bulma sniffed. "Don't do it Trunks.. you're weak. You look weak. Please no."  
  
The young warrior didn't answer. He just turned Super-Saiya-Jin and headed for the door leaving Bulma behind. She jaw dropped.  
  
"My son is turning into Vegeta .. please come back alive kid"  
  
The demi Saiya-Jin flew full speed towards the dying city. Fists out front. Golden hair glowing. The metal tied to his back sparkling. He was ready. So he thought.  
  
Half way there he stopped. The pain returned. What timing. Man! Trunks swiftly placed his right hand on his chest breathing heavily. "Darn you!"  
  
The pain was new, it wasn't anything he felt before. It was three times worse. It felt like his beating heart was going to be ripped to shreds. He hesitated. "I Can't.. I must return"  
  
Dying from the terrible hurt he flew. The pain kept going. Small tears appeared out of the boy's eye corners. His intense breathing sounded like an asthmatic attack. The breaths that were roughly pushed out of him sounded heart breaking. It sounded scary. Very scary.  
  
When reaching the front door he lost his balance and fell on his chest. "I can't breathe.." He coughed loudly , balled his fists and nocked at the door. The veins on his head swelled up. Sweat drops seemed like rivers, falling of his cheek.  
  
Another stab. He cried out. "MOM!!"  
  
A few seconds after his yell a panicked Bulma opened the door. "Oh my God Trunks! What's happening." She quickly bent her knees and turned him on his back. Placing his head on her knees. "Trunks please say something " she started crying. No answer. Then she noticed her son's hand clamped against his chest. "Mom I'm dying.." Bulma placed her shaking hand against her mouth. "No.. no you're not.."  
  
Her son's breathing startled her. His face looked pale and his whole neck was sweaty. "Trunks stay with me.." tears were set free. The woman began crying in misery as her son was losing his life. "It's hurts.." Trunks spoke again. He threw his head to the side , eyes clenched together. "Someone help me!! My son is dying!!" no one heard her. No one could save Trunks.  
  
"Mom .. don't let me go.." the half awake victim said. Bulma cupped Trunks' cheeks with her hands, they felt cold. Like ice.  
  
Trunks inhaled deep. Another stab stung him. Tears streamed from the corners of his eyes. He saw darkness. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything but accept his fate. "HELP MY SON!" Bulma screamed as he didn't move a muscle. She shook him slightly. "Stay with me.."  
  
It was too late. The boy's heart couldn't take it anymore. So it stopped. Stopped beating. Stopped pumping blood threw his body. Stopped making him live. He explored the poor woman's eyes and closed his. The blues closed forever. He wasn't moving. His exhausted body lay still. It was quiet. You could only hear Bulma's soft crying.  
  
A slight breezed passed the boy's hair. Making it dance.  
  
The final expression on his face seemed full of misery and pain. Like he was hurting his whole life. He had a beautiful life. The Androids took half of it. And so did the terrible heart virus. It equaled zero. There was nothing left.  
  
Why didn't he tell his mother? Proud? No. Laziness? No.  
  
He didn't want her to worry. He threw his life away for her sake. A hero's work. But he didn't deserve to his end life. No one does. But some things are unpredictable. They just happen. If you like it or not.  
  
Find your peace Trunks.  
  
So that you can breathe again..  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
It's a wrap! The story's finished. I hope you liked it. Once again I have put a lot of effort in the fic. I really hope it'll please your needs.  
  
We'll meet again.  
  
Please tell me what you think of it.  
  
I want to be a good writer. I really do.  
  
P.S Don't flame the spelling :-/  
  
I got it already! Next time I'll be more careful.  
  
Thank you. 


End file.
